


Be a Darling and Grow Up

by lovelybluegirl



Series: Hermione Granger-Weasley is a Cheater [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, Cheating, Cussing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybluegirl/pseuds/lovelybluegirl
Summary: Draco pops in on Pansy to talk some sense into her aka the one where Draco gives Pansy a tongue lashing to remember.a/n this was insanely fun to write, I hope you all enjoy! (p.s added a little drarry fluff for you at the end)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Hermione Granger-Weasley is a Cheater [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893997
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	Be a Darling and Grow Up

"Pansy you absolute trollop! How could you!"

"Now, now, Draco. Is that any way to speak to your best friend, hmm? Hysterical isn't a very good look on you, darling." Pansy hummed, as she admired her pointed nails covered in black polish looking unbothered by Draco barging into her sitting room uninvited. She sat languidly across her chaise propped up by overly expensive throw pillows and a blasé look on her face. It made Draco’s blood boil. 

"Why don't you calm down so we can have a civil conversation, this is very unbecoming of you." 

“Is it now? How convenient that you seem to know what unbecoming means yet still managed to snake your way into a married woman's pants! You are such a _minx_ , Pansy!” Draco ground out as he began to walk back and forth in front of her. He twirled his wand between his fingers rapidly and shook his head as he paced. 

“My, my, you truly are upset over this. I don’t recall when you and the Weasel became so close that you’d defend his honour. How positively Hufflepuff of you, darling.” She said a mocking smirk pasted to her lips, it made Draco’s stomach roll. The way she said weasel reminded him too much of their youth to be comfortable. He’d _really_ like to pull on her hair right about now or ruin her nails, anything to wipe that look off of her face. It would be so satisfying.

“Don’t _darling_ me, Pans, not while I am this close to hexing you.” He snapped as he fixed her with a cold look and stopped pacing. The words silenced her enough for him to try and collect his thoughts. He stood facing her, hands on his hips as he shook his head in near disbelief, only that was the issue. He _did_ believe it. Pansy always liked taking things she couldn't have. So, the fact that she’d decided to go and carve her way into Granger’s heart wasn’t surprising.

“Do you even regret it? Feel the slightest bit guilty, anything?” Draco asked weakly, collapsing into one of her many armchairs, propping his legs up onto the arm and leaning his back up against the other. He gave her an imploring look while she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

“Darling, when have I ever regretted anything? I still don’t regret offering Potter up to Voldy,” Draco’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull at that but she simply waved a dismissive hand at him in response, “Oh don’t look like such a kicked puppy, Draco, honestly. Just because I don’t regret it doesn’t mean I am not sorry for it, you and the Savior of the Wizarding World are disgustingly adorable together, don’t you worry.”

Draco let out a huff and glared up at her annoyingly tall and elaborately decorated ceiling. It was covered in magical paintings of the sky which changed depending on the time of day and weather outside. He watched as the sun glided off to the corner and the moon replaced it, it was beginning to get later than he had planned to stay, but he wasn’t quite finished yet.

Anger swirled in his stomach and he wanted to hate her for it. Couldn’t she simply go off and find some foreign rich man or woman that none of them knew who would dote on her endlessly instead? She hadn’t even _liked_ Granger. Granted in the midst of all of Draco’s school rants about _“Stupid Potter and his irritatingly gorgeous face”_ Pansy had sprinkled in her own irritation with Granger _(“Merlin, if she could shut her mouth for more than point-five seconds she might actually be hot.”)._ Maybe Draco _should_ have seen it coming.

“You don’t even like her.” Draco voiced his thoughts after a long drawn out silence. Pansy clicked her tongue and fixed him with a look.

“She’s a great shag, but no I don’t. I could learn though.”

“You ruined their marriage over a good shag. _Salazar_ , Pansy.”

“I said a _great_ shag. And I did no such thing. I didn’t do anything to her that she didn’t beg me for.”

“Bloody fucking hell! I did not need to know that,” Draco sputtered, his face twisting into a grimace. He truly needn’t know what it is Granger may or may not have _begged_ for. There was a reason he was such a poof and imagining Pansy with another woman only seemed to deepen his appreciation for men. He shuddered at the thought.

“You do realize after this you won’t be seeing much of me at all?” Draco asked once he’d regained his loose grip on sanity after the images Pansy had so casually snuck into his mind. She smiled wryly and shook her head.

“Yes, I expected as much. Bloody Gryffindors and their need to hold grudges.” She said flippantly, throwing her manicured hand about as though to wave away the thought. Draco soured at the comment. His silver eyes narrowed at her and he sat up, properly this time, to watch how she reacted to what he said next.

“Actually, Harry would never ask me to stop visiting you, he’d never ask me to give up my closest friend over this, or anything really. I simply cannot bring myself to want to be around you, not as of late at least. There were better ways of doing this, more careful and subtle ways. Instead, you managed to destroy Ron’s marriage in the foulest of ways, having him catch you in his own home, his _bed._ ” 

Pansy opened her mouth and whether it was to argue, cuss at him, or hex him, Draco will never know because he simply continued, refusing to give her the chance to interrupt.

“And I know you, Pansy, you’re far too devious to ever be caught unless you wanted to be. You _chose_ to have Ron catch you. If I were to guess as to why, I’d say you were getting tired sharing, you’ve always been immensely greedy over people.” 

Draco watched as she went stoic and stiff, her relaxed posture turning rigid, her lips pressed into a thin line and fingers twitching at her side. It gave him a small pang of satisfaction. He knew it bothered her. Being called out for what she was, what she did. But she wouldn’t deny it. Despite what she had done, denial of it was beneath her and they both knew it. It was tasteless to pretend what he said wasn’t true. A fact that would bother her in and of itself.

“We aren’t in school anymore, Pans, you cannot toy with people so easily anymore and you certainly cannot lump them all together. Everyone grew up, _darling,_ maybe it’s time you did the same,” Draco spoke loftily, cocking his head to the side like a bird might, “Don’t you think?” 

She shook her head and scoffed at him as he stood smoothly, elegantly, so unlike the way he had thrown himself into the chair earlier. He’d since regained his composure and he knew it would displease her more if he was calm in his actions and words. Calm and collected in the face of her wickedness was something she _hated_ to see on him.

“You’re such a _prick_ , Draco.”

“Hmm, let me know when you’ve found the humility to admit what you’ve done was wrong, or, at the very least, enough shame to apologize to Ron. Until then, tah-tah, darling,” Draco said drolly, he heard her let out a frustrated sound and saw her toss a glass figurine she had decorating her coffee table at the wall nearest to him before he took a pinch of floo powder and stepped into her fireplace. 

_“The Burrow.”_

As the words left his mouth he heard the crash.

•••

Draco stumbled out of the fireplace and into the Weasley’s cluttered living room. The smell of Mrs Weasley's famous cooking filled the room and made Draco’s stomach rumble hungrily. It also almost managed to soothe his irritation. Almost.

Before he managed to wander into the kitchen and ask if he could help with dinner, he was swept up by Harry, who’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind. His fiancé pressed kisses to the back of Draco’s neck. The tension he hadn’t realized he’d been carrying seeped out of his shoulders. He lent back into Harry’s strong arms and exhaled contently.

“Hey, love, how’s Parkinson?” Harry murmured against his skin as he continued to pepper Draco with little kisses against his nape. He almost wanted to snort at the question. Oh, the irony that his lover would care if Draco’s best friend, who had quite literally screwed with both of his best friends, was alright.

“She’s still alive if that’s what you mean. I haven’t done anything horribly nefarious to her. Impossible as ever, though.” 

“Hmm, sorry, love.”

“Yes, well, there’s nothing to be done,” Draco sighed, then an impossibly girlish gasp left his mouth, one he would deny if ever mentioned, as Harry grazed his teeth against the juncture where his shoulder and neck met, “Harry, would you quit, anyone could walk in!”

“I hate seeing you so stressed, jus’ lemme take care of you.” Harry said quietly, “I missed you.”

This Draco _did_ snort at. He wriggled around in Harry’s arms meeting pretty green eyes focused on him as he did so and wove his arms around his neck. Draco lent up and gave him a quick peck to his lips.

“You saw me this morning, you impossibly sappy man. And I’ll let you ‘take care of me’ as you put it, later when we get home. Yes?”

Harry pouted. Just as Draco went to bribe Harry with some other incentive, Fred stumbled through the fireplace and knocked them to the floor. Harry twisting his body in a last-ditch effort not to crush Draco, who in turn landed on top of Harry’s chest, his hands fisted into his shirt and legs naturally coming up to straddle his hips.

“Oh-ho-ho, can’t wait till the wedding can we boys? So desperate for it you’d risk a go in the living room while mums in the room over, are we?” The redhead cackled as George appeared after him, throwing an arm around his twin.

“And whatever do we have here, Fred? Is Draco taking advantage of our precious and innocent little Harrykins?”

Draco’s face burned as he pushed himself into a sitting position, turned his head to look at the pair. They smiled at him wickedly and waggled their eyebrows in a suggestive manner. _Merlin_ , kill him now. He quickly turned back around and gave his fiancé a panicked look. Harry then had the audacity to prop himself up on his elbows and instead of clarifying the situation, he shot them a smug grin. 

“George, Fred, how’s it?” He said casually. Draco let out a shrill sound of disapproval and harmlessly smacked at Harry’s chest. This was mortifying and Harry was definitely going to get an earful later.

“Good but-” Fred began, only for George to finish with, “Not as good as you, mate.”

“Oh, bugger off! Go console your heartbroken brother!” Draco snapped, his hands coming up to cover his flushed face. The twins walked away laughing and only when they exited the room completely did he drop his hands to glare down at his soon-to-be husband.

“You wanker.” He groused only for Harry to laugh and sit up so they sat Draco straddling his waist and Harry wrapping his arms around the small of his back to keep him from falling. 

“Yes, I’m a complete tosser. However, can I make it up to you?” He asked, nudging his nose against Draco’s softly, pulling an exasperated huff from him.

“You’d better take _very_ good care of me toni-”

Harry cut off Draco’s grumbling by pulling him into a deep kiss, nipping at the blonde’s bottom lip as he pulled away. He was met by a stunned Draco. It was downright pornographic the way Harry showed affection so readily and easily. Draco never would get used to it when Harry kissed him like that, especially in such a public setting.

“I always do.”

“Tosser.”

“Hmm, you love me anyway.”

“An unfortunate truth of the universe. Now, let’s go before Ginerva shows up too.”

Draco scrambled off of him and offered a hand to pull him up only to release him at the last second making Harry fall on his arse all over again. He let out a puff of air and Draco smiled down at him sweetly.

“That’s also how you can make it up to me. Now hurry it up, wouldn’t want to keep Mrs Weasley, waiting.” Draco sang as he waltzed out of the room, purposefully swaying his hips as he went, leaving his fiancé on the floor staring after him in rapt attention. He would _definitely_ be taken good care of tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n hey loves, lemme know what you wanna see next in this. right now my only ideas are another confrontation between Hermione and Draco as well as Blaise showing up as Ron's new lover. lemme know what you think that would look like or if you have another idea. can't wait to hear from you!


End file.
